Denise Richards
Denise Richards (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1 (1993)'' [Cindy #1]: Shot to death (off-screen), along with Denis Leary and the other three "Cindys" by Tim Curry. The bodies are shown afterwards, covered with sheets (with two of the bodies still frozen in a running position) when Emilio Estevez and Samuel L. Jackson investigate the crime scene. *''919 Fifth Avenue (1995)'' [Cathy Damore]: Thrown out of a window after being knocked unconscious. (Thanks to Brian) *''Wild Things (1998)'' [Kelly Lanier Van Ryan]: Shot twice in the chest by Kevin Bacon in her living room (who then makes it look like he fired in self defense). We only hear the shots from outside at the time, but the actual shooting is shown in a flashback. *''Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999)'' [Becky Ann Leeman]: Killed in an explosion when the parade float she's riding on goes up in flames as Kirstie Alley looks on in shock. *''Valentine (2001)'' [Paige Prescott]: Electrocuted when a masked David Boreanaz throws an electric drill into the hot tub (after also wounding her in the shoulder with the drill). Her body is later seen as Marley Shelton discovers her, while making her way through said mansion. *''Empire (2002)'' [Trish]: Shot in the head by John Leguizamo after she pulls a gun on him. *''Scary Movie 3 (2003)'' [Annie]: Hit by a car (off-screen) driven by Ajay Naidu and pinned against a tree; she dies shortly afterwards while talking to Charlie Sheen after Charlie arrives at the scene of the accident. (A parody of Patricia Kalember's death in Signs.) *''A Violent Man (2018)'' [Victoria]: Strangled to death by John Lewis to frame Thomas Q. Jones. *''The Toybox (2018)'' [Jennifer]: Strangled to death by Jeff Denton, first using a skipping cord and then using both of his hands. Television Deaths *'''Burke's Law: Who Killed the Beauty Queen? (1994) '[''Jennifer Taylor]: Hit on the head with her majorette baton by Joanna Cassidy. Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Charlie Sheen. Official Account *Denise Richards on Twitter *Denise Richards on Facebook *Denise Richards on Instagram *Denise Richards on Insstar.com *Denise Richards on Instagweb.com *Denise Richards on Buzzcent.com *Denise Richards on Insstars.com *Denise Richards on Photostags.com Gallery Karmankruschke0.jpg|The Cindys (Denise included) and Denis Leary in Loaded Weapon 1 (1). Two of the Cindys dead in Loaded Weapon 1 (2). deniserichardsempire.png|Denise Richards in Empire deniserichardsaviolentman.png|Denise Richards in A Violent Man deniserichardsthetoybox3.png|Denise Richards in The Toybox Deniserichardsburkeslaw.png|Denise Richards in Burke's Law: Who Killed the Beauty Queen? Denise Richards-Valentine.JPG|Denise Richards' death in Valentine Category:1971 Births Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Roman Catholic Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Reality show participants Category:Brunettes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:James Bond Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Child Actors Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in Scary Movie Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Friends cast members Category:Bikini Category:Swimsuit Category:Underwear Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:90210 cast members Category:Jane the Virgin Cast Members Category:Saved by the Bell cast members Category:Melrose Place Cast Members Category:Married with Children Cast Members Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Bold and the Beautiful Cast Members Category:30 Rock cast members